Reality
by The Elo
Summary: It can hit you pretty hard. Especially when your best friend is pregnant with you.


**It should be known, I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Mels opened the front door.

She was used to seeing the house empty. It had been like that for a while now, ever since Amy and Rory had left for America. She knew why, even when they had never told her.

_The Doctor…_

That man was always going to be a big part of their lives and Mels hated it. One thing that kept her thoughts astray was visiting their house. It was the best she could do. She kept the house in some sort of order, especially since she knew what waited for her parents…

When she had realised was through Amy.

* * *

Before they had gone traveling, Mels had gone over to see Amy, to keep her company, since Rory was at work being a full-time nurse. Usually they would sit down, chat for a while then Mels might leave. Sometimes she even stayed for lunch. It was what Amy had been eating that had triggered the thoughts into Mels mind.

She had been eating avocado and a Mars bar, _together._

She literally dipped the Mars bar into the avocado itself, before putting the contents in her mouth and eating it. Mels thought she was going to puke. So Mels had asked the question:

"Why are you eating _that?_"

Amy had frowned, before looking down at what she had chosen as lunch.

"I don't know…" she had answered, unsure. "I just…_want to_…like a craving or something."

A craving? Oh…she wasn't…

Mels glanced down at Amy's stomach; there was nothing unusual about it. But Mels couldn't shake that feeling off…Like she was _right_.

"What do you think?" Amy had asked.

It took all her composer not to blurt anything out. Anything that wouldn't change the course of history that is.

"I don't know…it might be some faze…"

Amy had pondered that thought. "I think your right," She concluded, then changed the subject.

"Did you hear about…"

Mels hadn't been able to look at Amy properly from then on.

* * *

The current Mels walked through the desert hallways, heading towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge, grabbing of what was left of a pizza she had brought last time. They weren't using the fridge. So she did. It seemed very logical to Mels.

Sometimes...she wished they had noticed.

* * *

She was back at their house, but Rory was there now, his day off. Ever since she had realised Amy was pregnant, she had spent her time making sure her future mother had been okay. It was her she was carrying; after all, she had a right to worry.

It had been only a few weeks since she had realised and as Amy had walked in on her and Rory talking, all Mels could do was stare.

Amy looked a lot thinner-especially in the stomach region. Mels couldn't believe she hadn't noticed. She couldn't believe _they_ hadn't noticed. It was just so obvious; Mels wanted to scream it out. Yet, they carried on as if Amy hadn't been kidnapped and replaced with a replica.

"What's the matter Mels?" Amy had asked, frowning at her friends facial features.

"Uh...nothing." Mels said, waving it off. Amy had looked at her with one more calculating look, before picking the conversation back up again.

For some reason, a small part of Mels had wished she had inquired further. She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't.

* * *

A small young Mels looked at the busy playground.

She had only just moved to Leadworth in the hope she would find what she was looking for. So far...zilch.

The other children had already started making fun of her. It hadn't taken them long to realise Mels was a bit wired. But Mels knew that was because she was actually older than all the other kids. She knew it would take her sometime to start thinking down to their level.

"Can I ask you question?"

The young Scottish voice interrupted Mels thoughts. She looked down to see a girl with fiery red hair, and freckles lining her face. She had a determined expression on her face.

"Yeah...What?" Mels said.

"Why are you sitting up there?" the girl said.

Mels looked at the tree she was currently occupying. It was quite good as tree's went.

"Why not?" Mels said.

The girl thought about her answer.

"Probably because not many people sit in trees all day."

"Who says I've been sitting up here all day?" Mels argued.

"Yes you have." the girl argued back. "I've seen you. Me and Rory were wondering why you were up there."

"Rory?" Mels questioned.

The girl pointed to a lone sandy haired boy, who was currently sitting on the merry-go-round by himself. He kept glancing in their direction.

"So...why are you up there?"

Mels looked at the small red head. Right now, baby fat still was visible on her. But Mels could imagine a beautiful young woman, in the image of the girl. For some reason the thought startled Mels, and she quickly climbed down to the girls level. And really looked at her.

"What's your name?" Mels said quickly. Her face showing surprise and a hint of hope.

"Amelia Pond." the girl answered, a funny look appearing on her face. "Why?"

Mels just wanted to tell her right then. But a part of her, always stopped her. Sometimes she forgot it was even there.

"Just wanted to know." Mels said with a shrug. "I'm Melody, by the way. But people call me Mels."

Amelia gave her another funny look and seemed to about to ask again, but then thought better of it.

"Okay...Do you want to come and play with me and Rory?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay." Mels answered.

They started heading to the sandy haired boy. But if she had questioned it again, Mels would have blurted out all her secrets.

She wished she had.

* * *

It was lonely without them here. Mels had to admit. The memory of first meeting of her Mother still played in her mind. Reality can hit you pretty hard.

Mels had only just finished the last piece of the pizza, when voices from upstairs floated to her ears, sounding...some what upset. Mels felt her stomach tie itself into a knot, a rather big knot at that. She knew who the voices were.

She walked up the stairs being as quietly as possible, the voices getting louder as she got closer. She ended up standing in front of their bedroom door, the voices quite audible.

"Rory…what do we do?"

Mels had never heard her mother sound so…heart broken.

"We wait." Rory said. "We wait for the Doctor to bring her back…"

Yet, his voice didn't sound convinced.

"We should be with him." Amy sobbed. "We should be looking for her."

"Amy," Rory said, "if I had that choice, there would be nothing that would stand in my way to find her…Nothing…"

Mels didn't doubt him for a second, nor did her Mother.

"Rory I know, but…I-I just want her back." More sobs, could be heard. "I want her with us, where she _belongs_. I-I feel like I'm betraying her. Betraying her to that _woman_."

Mels slumped against the wall.

She hadn't really known how it would affect her parents. In the orphanage, she was told her parents had abandoned her, left her, because they loved the Doctor more.

But growing up with them gave her another point of view. They weren't like the horrible parents, who didn't love her and left her for dead. No. They were the ones that loved her so much that losing her, would be like having yourself torn in two.

Mels almost cried… _almost._

She wanted to go to them, to tell them she was here all along, waiting. But she couldn't. She had to wait, wait for _him_.

The man who had failed her parents.

She clenched her fists together. Anger surging through her, he was the reason, the reason she couldn't be with her parents. The reason she had been alone and scared.

When he came back…he better prepare himself. Because she'll be there waiting. Waiting to end the misery he had made.

He won't know what hit him.

And Mels smiled.

* * *

**I actually wrote this ages ago, but for some reason forgot about it. So after finding it in the depths of my thumb-drive I decided to publish it, pretty much.  
**

**So, yep review tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
